fastdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
FastDrive 5: Showdown
Summary In the 5th and final novel of the FastDrive series, Jack Rhyers (Ryan Philippe) and his crew are able to return back home to the United States and live their lives as the way they wanted, after helping the CIA take down Ahlen Shaw and his crew in the events of FastDrive 3: Pursuit . However, Flynn Shaw (Jason Statham), Ahlen’s older brother, targets Jack and the crew to avenge his brother’s death, putting the entire crew in danger once again. After learning about the death of their friend and teammate Ben Yuan, who was killed by Shaw during the events of FastDrive 4: Rivals, the crew sets out to kill the man who murdered one of their own, before he finds them first. Genres Action, Adventure, Crime and Thriller Music by Brian Tyler Characters *'Ryan Philippe' as Jack Rhyers *'Adam Brody' as Nate Fisher *'Tom Hardy' as Alex Rhodes *'Camilla Belle' as Anna Rhyers *'Nathalie Kelley' as Kayla Ramirez *'Trey Songz' as Aaron Gibson *'Columbus Short' as Ron Gibson *'Nick Jonas' as Sam Roberts *'Jessica Lucas' as Viola Sharlet *'Emily VanCamp' as Jenna Hills *'Mel Gibson' as Elliot Jameson *'Jason Statham' as Flynn Shaw *'Ronda Rousey' as Angela Herris *'Tony Jaa' as Zhen *'Scott Adkins' as Hector *'Vinnie Jones' as Ezekiel *'Jeff Wolfe' as Crosby Plot After taking down skilled mercenary Ahlen Shaw and his crew in the events of (FastDrive 3: Pursuit), professional street racer Jack Rhyers (Ryan Philippe) and the rest of his crew- Nate Fisher (Adam Brody), Ron Gibson (Columbus Short) and his younger brother Aaron (Trey Songz), Jack’s girlfriend Kayla Ramirez (Nathalie Kelley), Anna Rhyers (Camille Belle), Jack’s younger sister and Nate’s girlfriend, and Ben Yuan (Rami Malek)- are able to return back home to the United States and live their lives as the way they wanted; Jack lives with Kayla; Nate and Anna are now married and have moved into their own home where they happily continue raising their son Max; Aaron and Ron live in San Francisco in hopes of starting a new life, but Ron briefly struggles to do so, still mourning Aisha’s loss; and Ben, still depressed of Elena’s death, moves to Chicago to fulfill the dream he and Elena had planned together. One year later, in Chicago, Ben is persuade by a group of mercenaries, led by international mercenary Flynn Shaw (Jason Statham), and his vehicle is hit by a speeding semi-truck, driven by Shaw. Badly injured, Ben quickly succumbs to his wounds and dies, just as the car explodes. At that moment, Shaw then contacts Jack and leaves him a warning message, before fleeing with his mercenaries as police and paramedics arrive. Week later, Shaw and his crew then travel to Atlanta, Georgia, to meet up with one of their subordinates after he succeeded in tracking down a team of special CIA agents led by Alex Rhodes (Tom Hardy), who aided Jack Rhyers and his crew in the killing of Shaw’s younger brother, Ahlen Shaw. Rhodes is celebrating another successful mission with his team, including Jenna Hills (Emily VanCamp), in a bar downtown, when Shaw’s crew arrive and assaults the bar, killing Rhodes’s team. Rhodes and Jenna escape, but then Shaw pursuits them on the freeway. Rhodes confronts Shaw in a showdown and gains the upper hand, but Shaw admits that he was holding back and subdues Rhodes, severely injuring both his arm and leg. Shaw decides to spare Rhodes’s life, before feeling with his crew. Meanwhile, Jack, Nate, Ron, Aaron, Kayla and Anna, with Max, attend Ben’s funeral, where they grieve the loss of their beloved teammate and close-friend; Jack vows to avenge his death by killing the man responsible. Soon after, Jack confronts Shaw, who arrived only to warn them of his vendetta in killing every last one of them in revenge of them killing Ahlen, before leaving. Jack later travels to Chicago, where he meets Sam Roberts (Nick Jonas), the street race champion who was taught by Ben during the events of FastDrive 4: Rivals, and challenges him to a race. The race ends with a tie. Sam tells Jack how he and Ben became close like brothers and that he witnessed Ben’s death and wants to avenge his death on the man who killed him. Jack meets with Sam’s father, George (Mike Doyle), for permission in recruiting Sam on the team and to help them take down Shaw. George doesn’t approve this but Sam convinces him in letting him go. Before leaving, Sam promises his girlfriend, Alysa Price (Selena Gomez) and his friends Quentin Jones (Romeo Miller) and Chase Gordon (William Peltz) to return back. Jack also promises them to keep watch over Sam. Sam is introduced to Nate and the rest of the crew and quickly gets along with everyone. Jack takes Sam to Ben’s grave to pay his final respects to his dead friend and mentor. The crew then travels to Atlanta, where they visit Rhodes in the hospital. Rhodes reveals that Shaw attends to finish what his brother started and is planning to steal military components, including a high-tech micro-computer chip, and create a nightshade devise, which he will sell to the highest bidder. Jenna identifies Shaw’s subordinates Hector (Scott Adkins), Zhen (Tony Jaa), Ezekiel (Vinnie Jones), Crosby (Jeff Wolfe), and Angela Herris (Ronda Rousey), the younger sister of Rina Herris whom Kayla had killed by shooting her out of the cargo plane with a harpoon-gun in FastDrive 3: Pursuit- to Jack and the others. The crew pays a visit to Elliot Jameson (Mel Gibson), a retired U.S marine engineer and professional mechanical technician who is Jack’s and Nate’s godfather and mentor, being a close-friend to both their fathers and taught them and the rest of the crew everything there is to know about street racing and hijacking. Elliot agrees to help them, remembering an oath he gave to Jack’s father in looking after them. Ron participates in a downtown street race, and is challenged to a race by a skilled street racer name Viola Sharlet (Jessica Lucas), who has as much of a grudge against Shaw than Jack and the crew. Ron wins the race and takes Viola back to the others where she informs them that Shaw and his crew are preparing to attack a military base in Marietta to secure the components and the micro-computer chip. The crew travels to Marietta, where Shaw attacks the military base and flees. It is then revealed that Shaw attacked the base only to distract the military while his crew performs a heist on a railroad train, which carries the military components and the micro-computer chip as cargo, elsewhere. Jack and Elliot pursuits after Shaw while Nate, Kayla, Viola, Ron, Aaron and Sam intercept his crew on the train; Nate is severely injured in an equal fight with Zhen; Kayla is saved by Viola from falling to her death after a fight with Angela; Sam secures the case, containing the micro-chip; and Aaron and Ron are subdued by Hector. The train is destroyed by stick bombs, but Nate and the others were able to escape in time. Jack catches and engages Shaw, who overpowers him. Elliot and the military arrive, forcing Shaw to flee with his crew just as he was about to kill Jack. Back at the hideout, Nate investigates the micro-chip and discovers it contains nuclear missile codes from the Russian military. Viola reveals that Shaw, including his brother Ahlen, had long planned to make North America start a war with the Russians in revenge against the United States for the killing of their father, Claude Frazer, who was a ruthless notorious international war-criminal. Jack claims that Shaw plans to give the chip to the Russians so they can complete their deal and begin their assault on cities across North America, with Atlanta as their first target. Shaw contacts Jack, threatening to kill Anna and Max, unless he gives the micro-chip back. Nate quickly calls Anna, but just as he warns her, Angela, Crosby and Ezekiel appear; Anna is captured. Jenna saves Anna, who was about to be killed, and sacrifices herself in order for Anna to escape with Max. The crew, especially Jack, mourns Jenna’s death. Days later, the hideout is attacked by Shaw and his crew, along with a small group of Russian thugs. It is revealed that they’ve shot a tracking devise onto Anna’s vehicle. Shaw reveals that he personally knows Viola, by acknowledging her as his former “''adoptive daughter''” and subordinate. Before Shaw could kill Viola for betraying him, Nate intervenes and confronts Shaw, who subdues him. Elliot stays behind to distract Shaw and the Russians to give Jack and the crew an opportunity to escape; before doing do Elliot asks Rhodes to take care of the crew, especially Jack if possible. In an ensuing pursuit, Elliot is helped by Jack and Nate; the three manages to take out the Russian thugs, including killing Ezekiel. Shaw ambushes Elliot with an armored Russian truck, and hits him off a freeway, down a cliff. Elliot dies when the car explodes, leaving Jack and Nate devastated of losing the man who helped taught them everything about street racing. The crew hides out in an old safehouse in the forest, where they grieve Elliot’s death. Rhodes holds Viola at gunpoint, deciding whether or not to kill her believing she is helping Shaw. As Ron defends her, Viola explains to them of her connection with Shaw. When she was young and orphaned, Viola was found and taken in by Shaw and Ahlen, who had grew feelings for her. Viola became one of Shaw’s most trusted subordinates, but she left them to fulfill her dream in street racing. Sometime later, Shaw contacted Viola about Ahlen’s death, and she sought to avenge his death by killing Jack and his crew. She tracked down Ben in Chicago, but instead of killing him, she and Ben became closest friends, challenging and beating each other in street racing. Shaw felt betrayed when learning this and sought to kill both Ben and Viola. Ben helped Viola escape, but when she attempted to do the same it was too late. Since then, Viola tried to get revenge and take out Shaw and his crew for killing the person who became close to her after a long time. The crew feels they can trust her and spares her life. Rhodes discovers the micro-chip is a fake, and that the real micro-chip is in possession of a former military scientist name John Peterson, who now works in a mall back in Atlanta. Sam volunteers to secure the chip, with Jack and the others as backup; Kayla remains with Anna and Max back at the safehouse. At the mall, Sam finds Peterson about to leave, but then Peterson is gunned down by Hector and Crosby when attempting to flee with the real micro-chip. Sam takes the chip and flees, with the two mercenaries in pursuit. He is saved by Jack and the others. Shaw then contacts Jack and reveals that he was aware that he and his crew would stop them from obtaining the chip, so he tracked down their safehouse and kidnapped Kayla. He offers to return Kayla back, in exchange, he give them the real micro-chip. Angela attempts to kill Kayla, in revenge of her killing Rina, but she is stopped by Shaw, who plans to ambush Jack and the rest of his crew in downtown of Atlanta and kill them once and for all. The crew reunite with Anna and Max, and Anna tells them that Kayla helped them escape, allowing herself to be captured in the process. Learning the Russians are on their way downtown of Atlanta, Rhodes warns the military to prepare while Jack and the crew, determined to rescue Kayla, decides to make one last stand against Shaw and his team. In downtown of Atlanta, the Russians begin their full-scale assault and attempt to destroy the One Atlantic Center, but are pinned down by the military. As Rhodes and the crew make their way into the city, they are ambushed by Shaw’s crew; Jack leaves in search for Shaw. Rhodes, Ron, Aaron, and Viola aids the military against the Russians while Nate and Sam confront Zhen and Crosby, who is crushed and killed by falling rubble debris just before he could kill Sam. Nate protects Anna and Max from a group of Russians, before engaging and killing Zhen in a fight. After taking out the Russians, Rhodes and the others set out to help Jack. Ron reveals to Viola of his feelings for her and Viola accepts his proposal in marrying him. Meanwhile, Jack locates and persuades Shaw and Angela on a highway in the attempt to rescue Kayla, who manages to get free. Before Kayla could jump onto Jack’s vehicle, Shaw hits the breaks, sending her hurling in the air off the freeway. However, she is saved by Nate, who was pursuing both Jack and Shaw, by landing on top of his car, at the last second she was about to hit the ground, with Anna driving. Shaw then rams Jack off the freeway, and Jack is fatally injured. Nate saves Jack by restarting his heart, before being shot and fatally wounded by Shaw. Enraged, the crew confronts Shaw, Angela and Hector just as they attempt to flee the city. Angela is engaged by Kayla and Viola and is killed; Ron, Aaron and Sam confront Hector, who subdues them before being caught off guard and killed by Ron. Shaw nearly subdues Jack in their final showdown, but with Rhodes help, Jack gains the upper hand and kills Shaw, avenging Ben’s death. Nate survives and is transported to the hospital, where as he recovers, enjoys the company of Anna, Max, Jack, Kayla, Sam, Ron, Aaron, Viola and Rhodes at his side. In the aftermath, the crew returns home; a funeral is held for Jenna and Elliot; Rhodes retires from the CIA; Sam continues to attend college, but still remains a part of Jack’s crew; Ron marries Viola, who reveals to be pregnant with his unborn child; Nate and Anna continue raising Max; and Jack, including Kayla who is now pregnant with Jack’s unborn son, moves in together. Two years later, the crew, including Rhodes and Sam, gathers to share a reunion meal. Jack gives a toy model of his car to his son, David, and both he and Nate watch as their sons play racing. Jack claims that when they race each other when they’re older David would win, but Nate notes that he won their last race, therefore, Max would win against David. As everyone watches, Jack and Nate then challenge each other to a “final” race, with both theirs sons in the front seat as a witness to determine which one of the two is the greatest street racer of all.